Illness
by classical kat
Summary: raven is dying from a strange illness..can the teen titians save her in time
1. normal day

It was just like any other afternoon day at the titans tower robin was playing video games with cyborg wile starfire was cheering them on, beast boy was eating waffles with syrup a bit late and raven was meditating on the roof in silence they were all glad they had that time to spend with each other. "Hey beast boy isn't a little late for waffle eating." Said starfire "Yeah but don't care and besides I lovvvvvvvvvve waffles" said beast boy drooling with satisfaction. Just then on the teen titans TV screen beeped loudly and read" Emergency downtown!" "Awww, why know I was just about to win too." Said cyborg "Will settle the score later cyborg now we have to go downtown" "Everyone get ready wile I'll go on the roof and get raven" "Okay" said Starfire. Robin went up to the roof in the elevator and when he got there he saw raven honing her skills "Raven c'mon we have a emergency its downtown" raven quickly open her eyes "Do you mind?" "Sorry but we have an emergency come on down soon okay" Said robin and went down the elevator to get ready, raven got up slowly and had a strange feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong. 


	2. illness

Chapter 2 illness  
  
"Cyborg where is the distress signal coming from 'cause I'm hungry." Beast boy said in starvation. "But you already ate." Said starfire "well I didn't get to eat all of it because some metal head ate it all" "oops...sorry" said cyborg and all of a sudden he heard a loud beeping "I guess you have to eat later beast boy because were getting close, follow me" they ran down Caraway street and looked down the road to see big, bad, hideous red creature with glowing red eyes and four hands a large lizard tail, and a snake head that spit out acid venom that was being used to destroy the old theater they were reopening today "titans go!!" yelled robin "But robin we don't know the monsters moves or were it came from and it certainly isn't slades, look! "The titans looked up and saw that it had a heart by the way it chest was beating "well we just have to find out haaa!!!!!" Cyborg was running up towards the unknown creature and was ready to shoot a sonic blast when the monster spotted it and quickly grabbed cyborg and started squeezing him "Can't breath... help me" suddenly the teen heard "Azerath mentron cinthous!!!" and a empty trolly car came flying at the monster and it dropped cyborg hard on the ground "Cyborg are you ok?" starfire came rushing over to cyborg "Not Really" still out of breath "that monster is pretty tuff." " Starfire take cyborg to the tower I'll be right there to help, beast boy you come too just in case."Said robin "Raven can you handle it by yourself" "yes and I'll call you if I'm in trouble now go to the tower right away!!" "O.k." and beast boy changed into a pterodactyl and carried robin in his feet to the titans tower, raven flew up in the air straight towards the creature sure that se wouldn't get hurt and then the creature grabbed Raven screaming "Let go of me you big creep!!!" and then the creatures eyes started to glow and put raven in a trance wile its bottom left and two right hands started to open and three small sharp objects cut into her skin and into the blood stream and the creatures hands closed and Ravens skin molded back to normal like before the creature got her and it laid her down gently and disappeared in a black vortex and then raven woke up and thought "what happed where did the monster go? I feel okay, I guess it got scared and ran a way" and she flew away back to the tower...little did she know that something awful was happing right know in her body and she doesn't even know. 


	3. evil plans

Disclaimer-I do not own teen Titians  
  
Chapter #3 evil plans Somewhere unknown "So did you plant the spores vi ku" "Yess masster "hissing "Good work, know all with have to is wait for it to go just as we planed." Both "A hahahahahahahaha!!!!!"  
  
Back at the titans tower "Look everybody fried raven is back!" Said starfire with delight "Hey raven so how was the fight with the monster" Said robin checking on cyborg's heart rate "It went...strange so how's cyborg?" "Wait, before I tell you how cyborg is tell us what happened." All of the teen titans (but cyborg and robin) with puppy dog faces "All right all right it was really strange because all I remember is flying at the monster and then on the ground without the monster like it disappeared. "That's strange Raven, we should find out about it soon but first about cyborg." "How is he?" Said Raven "I still fell awful" Said a tired cyborg "He will be back on his feet in no time." Said Starfire like a nurse "That's good but if you excuse me I am going to go and meditate on the roof." And then she got to the elevator to the roof. "Something is wrong with raven she is not like herself." "Yea and she had a strange body waves coming from her body." "What do you mean cyborg?" Said robin "I mean her body waves are 66.5 but after she came back she had 99.1" "Is that bad cyborg" Said a worried Starfire "It could be if we don't help her in time" "But were is the antidote?" said beast boy "I don't know but we have to find it and fast." "I'll look in her room and see if there is anything could help." "Okay starfire but hurry because she is going to be down here in 1 hour." "That will be plenty of time." "Oh and we'll be finding out about the monster" Said cyborg with his computer. Starfire went to the level of were Raven's room was she opened the door and it was quite and dark so she couldn't see she had a green glows from her hand she walked around the room under her bed, in drawers, and on shelves then finally she looked in her closet and found a secret passage behind her capes she opened it looked around and found a little bottle on a dusty shelf "What is this?". 


	4. antidote

Chapter#4 antidote  
  
Robin and cyborg were searching on the internet to find where the antidote for raven's illness is when... "Guess what I found in friend ravens room." "I hope it is important." Said a tired cyborg "Because we were searching all night for an answer." "It is" Starfire held out her hands and showed them the tiny bottle she found in Ravens room. "What is it?" "I don't know, it's all dusty let me whip it off." She rubbed off the dust and saw some writing. "What does it say cy?" said beast boy "It's hard to make out but." Just when he was about to tell them he heard a voice that said "You got mail" "I wander who it's from." Yea cy maybe this guy knows the answer to finding the antidote." "Well let's see."  
  
Sorry I made the chapter so short I didn't have time to make it longer 


End file.
